The subject invention generally and in various embodiments relates to devices and methods for guiding fish tape, and more particularly to devices capable of guiding a fish tape through raceways and methods of using those devices.
Electricians or technicians are often required to install a run of line or wire through lengths of conduit. A fish tape is commonly sent through the conduit for installing the run of line or wire. Often, the fish tape is first sent through the conduit and then the line or wire is attached. The fish tape is pulled back out of the conduit with the line or wire attached, thus installing the line or wire (e.g., electrical or communication wire) with the fish tape being removed. Often the conduit will have angled bends (e.g., 90 degree bends, etc.) and may already have runs of wire inside the conduit. Running a fish tape through conduit with wires currently installed may cause the wires to become damaged by the rough edges of the fish tape. It is sometimes a challenge to circumvent these obstacles and deviations in the conduit for proper installation of a run of line or wire through lengths of conduit.